germanoroscorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumas Republic
Rumas belongs to both Flutterzancia and EthanKoenigsberg Rumas is a country in Central Italy and Venicia, this country is the most powerful in the human history ( FWH serie ) and is a descendant of the Roman Empire. This empire is also considered as dangerous as well. Laws are harsh and education level is 8 year degree after highschool for 79 % of people. Even if the law in this country are based on a conservative country (normal government), this country is a dictatorship for some reason (crimes, genocides for example). It's the antagonist in the FWH series. Rumas have a capital named Rumas. Rumas is a name inspired from Roman Empire, Papal States and Latins. Rumas means New Rome. The flag get inspiration from Roman empire for the red, pure race for the white and Papal states for the yellow. The cross is inspired on old fascist political parties (NSDAP, Neo fascism movement, British fascists) and get the party symbol of Rumas. Demography Rumas has a large population and continues to grow, the population of Rumas is more than 120 million people. The city of Rumas has 18 million inhabitant (45 million with agglomeration) and Meneco has 10 million (22 million in agglomeration). The Rumas population was estimated to 125.6 million inhabitants today. The population is so dense that much skyscrapers was built in The country and the artificial island was created very fasting due to strong industry. History (FWH) The Rumas History is complex. This country is not really a descendant of Italy, but of Vatican (Papal States). Rumas born with a revolution committed in Italy who have annexed Saint Marin in 2021 (2022), the country become an republic in 2046~. Rumas republic begin to colonise Lba and an annexation of Istria. Rumas conquer Chad in 2124, after 194 years, the empire lose Chad. After the war of 2460, Rome is Attacked by Equestria who have invade Africa, Rumas lose Napoli and Libya after. This country keep the worse History in Humanity, a dictator named Milobelucianos III has killed 316 millions inhabitants (USA's Population in 2012) with the Rumasian attack in Europe, in the second great Occident war (yavhes wars). It was so big that even Mao Zedong will never do more death casualties. Yavhe war was very strong (first war, 2672 to 2676, second war, 2732 to 2740) and have caused much deaths in the country and around. History ( NHE ) After Armageddon, Rumas is one of the only civilisations to have survive against war terror. In 10 000 AC, rumas refound a new roman empire with invasion of some lands. It will be divided after History (FWH2, parallel world to FWH) Rumas was named Roman Social Republic, it getted same governemental form of government and was created after a civil war between fascists and democrats in 2025. After that, elections are abolished and death penalty re etablished. RSR will invade Balkanic states in 2040 with Serbia and gain Istria and Zara. RSR will support Spanish nationalists in second spanish civil war. In 2078, RSR will try to invade European countries and will get few colonies in Balkans, Western Europe and Baltics with Latvia, Greek Empire and Estado of Uspanna. A second war in Europe will come in 2120, this time, it's Eastern Europe and Eurasia which will attacked by Nationalist Corporation group with Germany. RSR or Rumas will puppeted Germany, Hungary and Romania and invade Poland, which will divided with Eurasia. This last will finally collapse ( 2167 - 2168 ) after the beginning of WW3 and divided. France and Jamahiriya will also be puppeted. When the second part of the great conflict come, Rumas will invade immediatly a part of Beiyang republic, who will collapse under a putch but did not join Legion alliance. Moreover, Turkish empire will collapse under an national islamist revolution.At the end of the 3rd conflict, Rumas social republic is destroyed and confined in same territory than in 1920's with only few allies. Far in the future, Rumas etablish colonies on Mars in 2541 on the Valles Marineris region to avoid debts. Austrian Hungary join Rumas alliance the 6th october 2549. In the 27th century, the country will threaten United Kingdom with invasion of Piedmond, Occitania and a part of Middle East in 2604. Third Spanish civil war will be the detonation which will cause ww4 in 2613. They invade most of Europe and annex balkans with reaching cities beyond Volgagrad which collapse after launching atomic bombs and few Eurasian cities who over under rubbles. With help of Nile Patriarchy (Poklemiks), they invade a part of Middle east and Asia. They finally collapse in 2620 and are divided into 3 occupied zone by Centrist/Liberal alliance. Rumas is recreated few years later. Political party, government Rumas is nationalist (like Franco's Spain) and get a unique party for his country. With this type of party, the Rumas are more conservatives than social. This country have hide the worse dictator in the world, Milobelucianos the third. This president have killed 316 million lives, generally in a war. With this record, the dictatorship has killed Much Dashian, Cynderians and other extern peoples by the way of atomic bomb, gravity bomb, tanks and other torturing. This country was treat of much critics. At this time, Rumas threaten some countries like armorica (Francia) and Warfang (protected by flutterzancia). Some ideas by Rumas were from Nazi Germany like anti communism. Rumas was the most powerful country in the world from 2042 to 2820. Kalvinia, vice-President and Safra of Equestria have critiqued and have explain that Rumas get again traditional dangerous ideologies. Today, it's strictly forbidden to travel in this country. Death Penalty is legal. time of work is more than 45 hours minimum every weeks . There is a legislative power but this last are controlled by executive power. The country get 500 000 prisons and 20 000 camps. List of political parties : - National Legionary party - Free nationalist party (limited) - Constitutionalist party of Rumas (limited) In this country, all like in the other countries of the world, we find a special category. Like this country is fascist, it's the party's leader who have the biggest importance: Main leaders : - Leader of the party - President, Prime minister, Vice-president, Deputy Prime minister - Minister of army, of interior, economy, health, education, security, marine, war, intelligence, culture, ideology, justice, environment and protection, information, geology. Other (legislative power, constitution) : - Congress of Imperio - Senate - Occidentes (constitution) Wars by Rumas ( FWH Degenerate serie ) * 2021 - 2022 : Rumas win war against Italy and dominate all the peninsulas * 2035 : Conquest of Libya, Rumas annexes Istria and Libya as colony * 2046 : Civile war between theocrats and fascists * 2055 : Rumas is at war against German and French * 2108 : Help Poland to found the 2nd Poland-Lithuania and invade Baltica * 2147 : Lose Cyrenia who is occupied by Poklemiks, Cyrenia will definitely retaken by Rumas in 2206 * 2455 : Lose Libya who become Independent by retake it as puppet states some month after without Cyrenia who decide to join Poklemiks * 2636 - 2652 : First Yavhe war, Rumas lose war * 2732 - 2740 : Second Yavhe war, Rumas lose Maleforgrad battle and the war Culture and Influence The HDI Rumas is extremely strong (0.955). And the average life expectancy is 194 years without accidents Wars (146 with wars). The Rumas are descended from Roman (not Italian). Their culture is recognized for the Western rituals. Their Religion is Julianisme (Catholicism). This country is the first superpower in the world, with a great industrialization in some regions. This country have 2 puppets states (vassal countries in sphere influence), Trushroom Kingdom and Napoli, these countries are dependent to the Rumas' economy and contribute to the Rumas power. The majority in Rumas republic is 25 years old since 2021. Media are forced to don't publish explicit pictures and films even the less dangerous. all explicit medias are punished by 30 years prison or more for the biggest sanctions. When a Person commit a homicide, all his goods are forbidden and this last is doomed to death penalty at the worse. Rumas count, however, the worst movie in the world, based on julianism. Equestria's community have see that 90% of religious Rumas was forced to respect laws in julianism. This country can be considerate as a theocracy in even time. Architecture in this country is particulary inspired on modern German monuments, they try to get Reich inspiration with snake ideas for build the greats buildings in this country. However, they are largely like in Nazi Germany (Germania architecture) and someone want to avoid this but this problem is not resolved. The Imperio tower is more than 292 meters tall, Greco-Roman style. Frederic II tower is the tallest building of this country, 392 metres. Economy and Health Rumas's economy have very growth with the time, this country has count 12 000 billions $ in 2250 and 35 000 billions $ in 2820, this ecomnomic expansion is due from a strict government who have contribute to give to the country an great economic growth and who have avoid debt. If this country get a very authoritarian regime, the country conserve the biggest banks in the world (fegel-productivity bank , Ceaser Cédar bank ... the biggest bank in the world). Life expectancy is more than 192 year in 2820. The life index is the second in the world on 10 scale from Hunder (9.6). Cities get much towers and bridges with records. There is plant tower (1295 feet) and the longest arch bridge named Archema bridge gate town. In this country, much of peoples don't get tourism due to the regime. This country has created dark energy bomb and boson higg bomb : Cities and regions List of Major cities in Rumas republic : * - Rumas City (Rumasu region) * - Meneco (Meneco region) * - Ligaru (Mungure) * - Aquula (Central cassinia) * - Boloboss (Ferrari) * - Anulavun (Modenasse) Leaders of the LCP (Persepolis) Every Leader become president of rumas republic until that these last become too old. There is not all the leaders in this table because of Rumas censorship. * 2021 - 2082 : Darius Trajae * 2082 - 2142 : Dartaguss Albinas (Alador I) * 2142 - 2209 : Munusca Abunta (Caligula II) * 2249 - 2303 : Ardivan Trajanus (Milobelucianos I) * 2303 - 2371 : Justinian Horcus * 2371 - 2414 : Millobelan Burindish (Milobelucianos II) * 2414 - 2494 : Wallace Trajan (Trajan I) * 2494 - 2526 : Aryal Funitism (Trajan II) * 2529 - 2601 : Rodrigo Darel * 2601 - 2620 : Viberto Benito Second Rumas Legionary Republic * 2620 - 2662 : Dareleu Ordu (Ordu I) * 2662 - 2746 : Hadrian Robson (Hadrian I) * 2746 - 2782 : Shame Aryanulan (Millobelucianos III) * 2782 - : Trajan Julian Anthem lyrics Rumas Anthem Lyrics (Latin) : ( 2042 - 2695 ) : oh, legionnaires. let potenti bus gentes manent in cordibus nostris non sine castitate. Latini state vivam.Mortem ad mare Rubrum sicut Front lively Latin regionis. numquam alius ut socialists.scelus est pecher malum est malum sit invocetur non consumamur gentis odium. pugnemus et ab impuritatibus non erit ibi. Superesse ducem, et statum patriae. In itineribus milites proteget nobis alienum. Pugnemus igitur, multa libera nos ab istis sordibus christi et dabimus Istrian paradiso. ( 2695 - ) : Clara Republica tertio Vivat Romanae gentis studia, coronatio legionariorum pro patria Russian ante nos non victus. Erit sanguis in Umbria et dux de terra, quid vidisti in quos sermones Mussolini Rem publicam! Rem publicam! armatorum salvabit nos Rem publicam! Rem publicam! non dominationis tyrannicae spoliatio. Legione progressus! Laborare opere laetari. Nulla a clade, ne vincula solvere, vivet in Republica. Other series NHOE ':' After apocalypse, the country continue to survive but under a new roman empire and after retake the old name. His empire is divided and collapse at the end of the season 1. The empire relive after and is created under sacranian Rumas. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHO2Zkayy3jwzr9HiY1KzLuZ9EobloWha Alternate history of Europe (V2) : Created with Roman empire, invade large lands. AWH V3 : Born as Rumas, this empire decide to colonize Meneco. After taking adriatica and zagraba as capital, the empire annex Darta and after annex Byruze ( who was under civil war ). Finnaly, the empire regain a larger territory than Roma but can't destroy Gallia and Egypt. The empire collapse later under a civil war who cause the creation of Radratacia. After that , it can continue colonization of africa and La plata. Category:Country, Category:Country